


Encontro em família.

by takkano



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, amizade, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Tsume sempre se privou das reuniões familiares organizadas na vila, principalmente depois de perder sua primogênita para a guerra. Mas, finalmente,ao aceitar um convite de Mebuki Haruno, ela vai descobrir que sua família na verdade está crescendo, e não diminuindo.





	1. O convite.

Apesar do lindo dia ensolarado e calmo na vila de Konoha, uma mulher lá pelos seus quarenta e poucos anos, já beirando os cinquenta, caminhava nada feliz em direção a feira livre, que acontecia todas as sextas-feiras.

Tsume odiava as feiras. Não por serem feiras em si, mas sim, pelo excesso de pessoas nas ruas, e isso incluía todas as ruas próximas. Andar por ali se tornava um desfio ranking S. A cada passo, tinha que parar para esperar alguma senhorinha conseguir desbloquear seu caminho. Logo depois, se deparava com algumas crianças – daquelas, que as mães não tinham um pulso tão firme quanto o seu –, correndo desembestadas bem na sua frente. Sem falar nos dondocas que gostavam de andar bem lentamente, rebolando, mais frescas que qualquer fruta ali.

Mas, toda semana era exatamente igual, então, só teria que usar a experiência, fazer suas compras o mais rápido possível e ir embora o quanto antes.

Virou uma pequena esquina em direção a barraca mais importante, a de damascos, que era a fruta preferida de Kiba, e deu de cara, ou melhor, de costas com a última pessoa que gostaria de encontrar naquele lugar; Mebuki Haruno.

A mulher usava uma roupa extremamente desnecessária para sua idade, é o que pensava Tsume, que tinha, pelo menos, uns três anos a menos que ela. E nem era preciso dizer que a criatura gingava feito uma cobra ao andar, e ainda por cima, bloqueava completamente seu caminho; duas das combinações que Tsume mais odiava encontrar nos dias de compra.

Assim que a figura, ainda de costas abriu passagem, Tsume se apressou e tentou ultrapassar a mulher o mais rápido possível, evitando qualquer conversa desnecessária.

— Uhaaa, tia, que sacola legal!

E lá estava ela; a criança; o tão temido terceiro elemento. Uma garotinha de uns sete anos mais ou menos grudou na sua sacola já cheia de compras. Havia uma imagem de um cachorrinho bem fofo desenhada nela; presente do dia das mães de Kiba, quando ainda estava na pré-escola.

— Não querida! Não incomode a senhora! - a mulher lhe dirigiu o olhar. – TSUME! - a garotinha continuava a espernear chamando bastante atenção. Mebuki largou a garota para abraçar e dar dois beijinhos em Tsume, que dobrou o corpo o mais que pode, a fim de evitar todo aquele contato invasivo. – Quanto tempo! Também, sempre enfiada naquela casa feito uma velha! Como estão as crianças?

— Crianças? - Tsume sentiu um nó se formar na garganta.

Era meio óbvio que dentre todas as pessoas com quem Tsume menos simpatizava, Mebuki Haruno, a mãe de Sakura, era a principal delas. Apesar de ter colaborado muito com a guerra e ter uma conduta muito correta como moradora e defensora da vila, Mebuki apresentava alguns comportamentos desagradáveis e um tanto ofensivos, às vezes. Principalmente com todo aquele papo de família ideal que, por acaso, gostava de jogar na cara de Tsume que ela nunca teve. O que para a própria Tsume era uma afronta, pois seus filhos, livres e em segurança, sempre foram mais que o suficiente para sua felicidade. Mas tudo o que havia restado a Tsume agora era Kiba, e aquilo a magoou bastante.

— Oh, deus; perdão! - Mebuki notou o desconforto emocional de Tsume. – Eu me expressei mal! Eu estava perguntando do Kiba e do Shino!

— E o que tem o Shino?

— Nada, é que ele e o Kiba estão sempre juntos! Ou ele na sua casa ou o Kiba na casa dele; parecem…

— Irmãos! Sim eu sei!

— Bom… é, né!

— O Kiba está muito bem obrigada! O Shino também, com certeza. Ele é um rapaz muito forte e independente.

Tsume desviou o olhar para a garotinha que mostrou a língua.

— Ah, essa aqui é uma sobrinha! A Sakura está cuidando dela. É bom ir treinando, já que logo acredito que terei alguns netos!

Tsume revirou os olhos. Não tinha o mínimo interesse em saber quem era a pestinha, e muito menos gostaria de voltar a ouvir a mulher tagarelar sobre o quanto sua família poderia se expandir.

— Bom, eu vou indo então, tenho ainda muito o que fazer!

— Esse final de semana não vai ter nenhuma missão na sua divisão, não é!

— Não!

— Teremos um encontro em família, na minha casa, sábado à noite, e todo o pessoal da nossa antiga turma, estará lá. Acho que você faz parte, né! Será só eu, a Yamanaka, a mulher do Nara, e me parece que algum dos Hyuugas também; coisa simples! - Tsume olhou desconfiada. Nada que vinha de Mebuki era simples! – Ah, e é claro encontro em família, então… leva o Kiba. A Hinata e a Ino vão ter companhia, sabe como é né, já estão crescidas. O Kiba pode ir sozinho mesmo, eu sei como ele é e, com certeza, vai querer levar o Akamaru.

— Desculpe, eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer, e não sei se o Kiba gostaria desse negócio de jantar fora.

— Uhm, entendo! Bom, é uma pena, eu disse aos outros que tinha certeza que desta vez você não ia fugir! Mas, se o Kiba prefere passar a noite passeando com o Akamaru do que acompanhar sua mãe em um jantar entre amigos… - a mulher riu dando um tapinha no ombro de Tsume – Algumas coisas nunca mudam, não é mesmo! Não se preocupe, teremos uma outra oportunidade de reunirmos todos, logo a Sakura vai se casar e…

— EU VOU! - Tsume estava vermelha – Eu e o Kiba com certeza vamos nesse seu jantar! E prepare três lugares, pois o Akamaru, não é a única opção do Kiba! - Tsume apontou o dedo em direção a Mebuki em desafio, virou as costas e saiu pisando forte.


	2. Damascos.

Tsume nem percebeu que já estava próxima de casa. Só notou isso, quando ouviu os latidos vindo em sua direção.

— MÃE! - Kiba veio correndo ao seu encontro, com Akamaru pulando e latindo em seu encalço. – Deixa que eu ajudo a senhora!

Nesse momento Tsume começou se sentir estúpida. Olhou para o filho ali, bem à vontade, vestindo um bermudão largado e todo chamativo, mas não mais que a regata da mesma cor do par de chinelos. Kiba parecia tão feliz assim, bem moleque e sempre na companhia de Akamaru. Se arrependeu de ter cedido à pressão e aceito o maldito convite de Mebuki. O filho tinha todo o direito de ser exatamente como ele queria ser, e andar na companhia de quem queria; mesmo que fosse apenas com seu cachorro bagunceiro.

— Mãe… a senhora está bem? - a nota de preocupação na voz de Kiba, trouxe Tsume de volta.

— Ei, claro que sim! Não conhece a sua mãe?

Kiba continuou a olhar desconfiado para a mulher, até receber um belo de um cascudo no topo da cabeça. Kiba acabou sorrindo, agora sim parecia tudo bem com sua mãe.

Kiba colocou a sacola sobre a mesa e começou a esvaziá-la, eufórico. O que o garoto mais gostava nas sextas-feiras era de esperar pelo sabor doce do…

— DAMASCO! - Tsume veio da sala até a cozinha gritando, assustando um pouco Kiba. – Me perdoe, filho, eu me esqueci dos damascos.

— Oe mãe, tudo bem! Não é como se eu fosse morrer por causa de uns damascos, né! Mãe…? Kiba viu os olhos de Tsume diminuírem e umedecerem rapidamente. – O que a senhora tem?

— Nada! Só estou um pouco triste, porque… porque esqueci os damascos! - Tsume saiu da cozinha e atravessou a sala na velocidade da luz, deixando a casa antes que Kiba pudesse processar o por que daquele comportamento tão estranho.

***

Voltar novamente a feira, deixou Tsume ainda mais pra baixo. Não era bem pelos damascos, mas, porque queria ficar sozinha também. Sim, ela sabia perfeitamente que Kiba podia ficar uma semana sem a sua fruta favorita, mas, nem se lembrava da última vez, ou, se ouve realmente alguma vez em que deixou o filho sem esse mimo. Uniu a necessidade materna de agradar o filhote, à vontade de ficar sozinha para refletir, depois de ter feito a burrada de aceitar aquele convite estúpido. Desde quando ela era tão frágil assim? Por que, de repente, toda aquela velha baboseira sobre família perfeita começou a afetá-la daquele jeito? Não deveria estar feliz ao lado de Kiba, que tinha saúde e um futuro pela frente? Tsume sabia que, lá no fundo, só queria provar a todos que se manteria firme com Kiba ao seu lado, mesmo depois da partida de Hana; o que não estava acontecendo de verdade.

— Tsume-san, isso são horas? - o homem baixinho e rechonchudo, cumprimentou brincalhão, assim que ela se aproximou da sua barraca de frutas.

— Desculpe, tive alguns imprevistos!

— Eu que peço desculpas, Tsume-san, mas, acho que terá mais um! - o homem virou um cesto em direção à Tsume, que soltou os ombros desanimada. – Acabaram os damascos! Aquele jovem levou os últimos. - o homem indicou as costas de um rapaz que virava a esquina mais à frente.

Tsume nem esperou o homem terminar nem nada e saiu rápido atrás do tal meliante obcecado por damascos. Não que fosse uma fruta extremamente rara ou coisa assim, mas, Kiba adorava aqueles damascos e, com certeza, ele os teria; não importava o quanto tivesse que pagar por eles!

Virou a rua e, mesmo ainda bastante tensa, não pode deixar de rir um pouco, quando acabou caindo em uma estranha sensação de já ter passado por aquilo antes.

Bem a sua frente, bloqueando sua passagem, a figura alta de um rapaz remexendo o conteúdo de uma sacola, fez Tsume respirar um pouco mais aliviada. Embora totalmente oculto pelo enorme sobretudo e o largo capuz, Tsume sabia perfeitamente de quem se tratava.

— Quer um, Tsume-san? - antes que pudesse fazer qualquer abordagem, o rapaz se virou oferecendo uma fruta à mulher que sorriu.

— Aburame Shino, o usurpador de damascos! - Shino continuou parado com a fruta estendida em sua direção. Como o rapaz estava com os óculos e o casaco cobrindo pouco mais da metade de seu rosto, Tsume não soube se Shino entendeu bem o que ela disse. – Desculpe rapaz, vou ter que recusar, odeio damascos!

— Sim, eu te entendo! - Shino distribuiu as frutas em porções iguais e estendeu uma das sacolas à Tsume. – Também não gosto deles!

— Sério? - a mulher aceitou sem pestanejar – Então, porque diabos, comprou todo o meu damasco, Shino? Olhou mais uma vez para Shino e descobriu que nem todo aquele monte de roupa e seu fiel par de óculos escuros, conseguiam esconder dela o motivo pelo qual ele se dava ao capricho de comprá-los. – Entendi… - Tsume deu uma pequena piscada para Shino, que corou até as pontas dos dedos. – Oe, que isso Shino, não precisa ficar com vergonha! Eu sei o quanto você gosta do Kiba e isso me deixa muito tranquila e feliz!

Shino não disse nada. Tinha certeza de que a mulher não sabia de verdade o quanto ele gostava de seu filho, caso contrário, tal amizade já estaria ameaçada há muito tempo.

Shino se despediu discretamente da mulher com uma reverência e se afastou. Tsume apenas ficou olhando até o garoto sumir de vista.

***

Quando Tsume voltou para casa, encontrou Kiba inquieto, andando de um lado para o outro, acompanhado por Akamaru.

— Seus damascos! - Tsume estendeu a sacola à Kiba que pegou meio chateado.

— A senhora fez mesmo todo aquele drama só por causa de alguns damascos?

— Oe, moleque mal agradecido! Se não quer, devolva!

— Não disse que não quero! - Kiba abriu a sacola e pegou uma fruta. – Estou sentindo um cheiro tão bom; tão familiar…

— São damascos, ora! Claro que é familiar!

— Não, é que… - Kiba deu de ombros e foi se sentar para comer.

— Kiba…

— Uhmquegue? - Kiba respondeu de boca cheia, fazendo Tsume repensar na ideia de convidar o filho para comer fora.

— Você tem algum compromisso marcado para sábado à noite? Alguma missão ou encontro, coisa assim?

— Não, geralmente só dou uma volta com Akamaru e vou ver uns amigos da academia! Por quê?

— Gostaria de sair com a sua mãe?

— MÃE!! QUE MICO! É CLARO QUE NÃO!

— OH, SEU MOLEQUE INGRATO! Era só pra jantar fora!

— A senhora disse, jantar? Comida?

— Sim, comida à vontade; de graça! - Tsume sorriu vitoriosa ao ver os olhinhos de Kiba brilhando de alegria. – Mas, tem uma coisa, será que poderia arranjar companhia? É que o convite é pra três, então você tem que levar alguém.

— E por que a senhora não leva?

— Porque eu não conheço ninguém! - Tsume pareceu triste de verdade, e se deu conta de que realmente, ela não tinha ninguém pra sair; Kiba também entendeu a dor da mãe. – Pode ser qualquer pessoa, não tem nada de mais é um encontro em família; pode ser uma que você goste da companhia dela. - Tsume balançou as sobrancelhas, com um ar divertido e sugestivo.

— Kiba pegou mais um damasco e ficou olhando pra ele por um tempo. – Tudo bem, tá combinado, eu já sei quem vou levar!

Kiba se levantou rápido pegando o resto dos damascos.

— KIBA! - Tsume gritou antes de perder Kiba de vista. – NÃO É O AKAMARU, É?

— CLARO QUE NÃO NÉ, MÃE! - Kiba riu alto arrancando um enorme sorriso da mãe e um latido triste de Akamaru.


	3. O segundo convite.

— YO, SHINO!

Shino agradeceu ser um ninja quando conseguiu evitar, por muito pouco, cortar os dedos fora. Embora estivesse acostumado com as aparições escandalosas de Kiba, ficava impressionado em como o garoto que, ironicamente, também era um ninja, conseguia ser tão espalhafatoso.

— Oh, Shino! - Kiba ficou olhando para o amigo, parado, o encarando com a faca na mão e o dedo estranhamente levantado. – Foi mal cara, te assustei? - Kiba se aproximou tentando segurar o dedo de Shino para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem. – Você se cortou?

— Tá tudo bem. - Shino recolheu a mão voltando a cortar as frutas. – Já estou acostumado com esse seu jeito de ser.

— Oe, que jeito? - Kiba levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiado.

— Único! - Kiba soltou outra risada escandalosa e colocou uma sacola sobre a bancada onde Shino estava. – O que é isso? - Shino estranhou Kiba trazer algo.

— Eu trouxe mais damascos! Semana passada você disse que uma velha levou todos e você não conseguiu comprar nenhum! Minha mãe conseguiu poucos também, mas ela nem gosta de damascos, só compra porque… cê sabe, né.

— Sim, eu sei, Kiba.

Com a ajuda de Kiba, Shino levou as frutas mais um jarro de suco para a sala, onde passaram toda a tarde assistindo filmes. Já no início da noite, subiram até o quarto de Shino por pura insistência de Kiba. Shino retirou uma grande caixa de cima de um dos pilares de madeira que sustentava o teto. Despejou todo o conteúdo em cima da cama. Kiba remexeu tudo, até se cansar, deixando claro na expressão de insatisfação, que não havia encontrado o que buscava.

— Po, Shino! Só tem as velhas revistinhas em quadrinhos aqui, de quando a gente ainda era um bando de pirralhos.

— E o que você esperava, Kiba?

— Ué, não sabe não, é?

— … – Shino não respondeu, mas, tinha uma ideia do que Kiba queria dizer com aquilo.

— Shino… - Kiba passou a desviar os olhos meio nervoso. – você não, sabe… você não…

— Me masturbo?

— OE, NÃO ERA ISSO QUE EU IA PERGUNTAR; QUANTA INDELICADEZA! - Kiba sentia que poderia queimar ali, mesmo com Shino o olhando através dos óculos escuros. – Eu só ia perguntar se você não tinha nenhuma revista de conteúdo adulto; descarado.

— Ah, sim. Não, não tenho.

— Então, como você… como consegue…

— Ficar duro?

— CARAMBA, SHINO! EU TO TENTANDO TER UMA CONVERSA CIVILIZADA COM MEU MELHOR AMIGO; POSSO?

— Eu não gosto de pessoas de mentira. Por isso não uso revistas.

— Isso quer dizer que você… você…

— Sim eu me masturbo.

— CARALHO! MAS QUE DROGA SHINO! - Kiba se virou de costas para Shino, corado até a ponta do nariz. Shino riu um pouco. Embora não fosse do seu feitio estressar Kiba de propósito, estava achando aquelas reações bem divertidas. – Eu ia dizer que então você tem alguém de verdade.

— Eu “penso” em alguém de verdade! - Kiba se virou de uma vez, encarando Shino com extrema curiosidade. Jamais em toda a sua vida, poderia imaginar que Shino pudesse ter alguém assim. Kiba se aproximou um pouco, se corroendo de curiosidade para saber quem era a inspiração das pervertidades de Shino. – Se eu “tivesse” alguém de verdade, eu faria mais que só me masturbar!

Shino pensou em tapar os ouvidos, antes que Kiba começasse a gritar e xingar feito louco. Mas, para sua surpresa, Kiba apenas enfiou a cara no travesseiro e ficou ali, quietinho.

— Shino… a calma excessiva na voz do amigo, deixou Shino em alerta. Shino ajeitou os óculos pelo menos umas três vezes antes que Kiba pudesse ao menos piscar.

— Sim? - Shino se remexeu um pouco nervoso. Puxou as pernas cruzando-as, a fim de liberar um pouco mais espaço para Kiba, caso o amigo resolvesse se aproximar.

— Você já tem algum compromisso pra sábado?

— Não! - a resposta veio tão rápido que Shino nem teve tempo de pensar se realmente já não tinha nada marcado, não que se importasse, desmarcaria na hora. Embora, estivesse mesmo esperando algo para agora.

— Então, eu queria… é que… você gostaria de…

— Sim! - Shino ajeitou os óculos mais uma vez. – Eu… adoraria.

— Oe! Mas eu nem disse nada ainda! - Kiba rolou um pouco mais pra perto. Shino também se aproximou discretamente. – Eu ia te convidar pra jantar.

Shino ficou observando Kiba admirar a moldura do teto em uma falha tentativa de evitar qualquer contato visual. Não entendeu a dificuldade de Kiba para convidá-lo pra jantar, afinal, já perdera as contas de quantas vezes fez suas refeições na casa do garoto nos últimos anos. Os jantares na casa de Kiba eram os melhores. Tsume costumava ser uma ótima companhia. Shino gostava do humor e comportamento peculiar da mãe de Kiba. Mas, apreciava ainda mais sua hospitalidade, principalmente quando Tsume insistia que ele dormisse por lá mesmo, dizendo que era muito tarde pra voltar pra casa. A mulher ainda fazia Kiba ceder a sua cama a Shino, que até sentia pena do amigo, mas, não dispensava poder passar a noite sentindo o perfume de Kiba no travesseiro.

— Oi, Shino! Cê tá viajando?

— Desculpe Kiba, eu me distrai! Eu vou é claro.

— Calma, não é um simples jantar! É jantar fora, sabe… - Kiba ignorou os movimentos exagerados de Shino. – Tipo um…

— Encontro. - Shino pareceu surpreso com a própria conclusão.

— Hein? - Kiba também se assustou com a palavra “encontro” mas, era exatamente isso que sua mãe disse ser. – Bem… sim.

Um longo silêncio se instalou no quarto, fazendo Kiba voltar a afundar a cara no travesseiro.

— Kiba! Quer dormir aqui hoje?

— É tá bem tarde mesmo né! - Kiba olhou pela janela – Tudo bem, acho que minha mãe não vai se importar. Kiba ameaçou se levantar já pegando um travesseiro.

— Você não gostaria de dormir aqui na minha cama? - Shino voltou a ajeitar os óculos em um óbvio sinal de nervosismo.

— Mas, e você Shino, vai dormir onde? - não demorou nada para a cor da pele de Kiba mudar de tom, dando indícios de que finalmente havia entendido o convite de Shino. – Oe, não vai querer dividir a cama comigo, né.

— Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça.

— Que bom, porque isso ficaria bem esquisito.

— Com certeza.

— E… e eu me mexo muito à noite. Eu poderia me enroscar em você enquanto durmo.

— Uhm, isso seria realmente difícil de lidar. - Shino observou por alguns segundos Kiba olhar em volta nervoso. – Tudo bem… - Shino se levantou puxou um futon extra de dentro do baú ao lado da cama. – … eu posso esperar até sábado à noite.

— Quê? - Kiba perguntou olhando para Shino que já se ajeitava pra dormir.

— Eu disse, “boa noite”, Kiba.


	4. Um sonho bem real.

Quando Kiba começou a despertar no dia seguinte, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi o forte aroma do perfume favorito de Shino; um odor almiscarado com um leve toque de… café? Kiba fungou um pouco mais. Não só por estranhar o toque de café misturado ao odor, mas, também, pela intensidade do perfume. Mesmo que tivesse dormido na cama de Shino, Kiba tinha absoluta certeza de que, ao se deitar ontem à noite, o cheiro não estava tão presente como agora. Apertou os olhos, que nem chegara a abrir, sem muita coragem para descobrir que, Shino, sorrateiramente, invadiu seu espaço durante a noite e, agora, poderia estar ali; a milímetros de seu corpo.

Kiba sentiu uma vontade imensa de chutar aquele descarado pra fora de sua própria cama. Rolou um pouco para o lado e se assustou com o contato frio; o chão. Se sentou em um pulo, arrependendo-se logo em seguida ao sentir uma zonzeira na cabeça pelo movimento exagerado.

Estava no futon onde Shino passou a noite. Kiba sentiu as marcas vermelhas do seu clã se espalharem pelo rosto todo. Então, Shino não era o descarado pervertido que invadiu o seu espaço e sim, Kiba. Acusou Shino quando, na verdade, foi ele quem se jogou na cama do amigo, enquanto o pobre dormia inocentemente.

Agora que estava completamente desperto, notou que, na verdade, Shino nem estava mais ali, no quarto. O cheiro do café também ficou mais intenso; Shino já havia descido.

Se levantou morrendo de vergonha de si mesmo e foi lavar o rosto. Nem sabia com que cara olhar para Shino agora. Olhou para o espelho e suspirou derrotado, parece que só tinha aquela disponível.

Desceu o mais silencioso que pode até a cozinha. Chegando lá, encontrou Shino de costas mexendo algo no fogão. Kiba se sentou ali na mesa e ficou quietinho observando as costas de Shino. Shino estranhou muito aquele silêncio todo de Kiba. Mas, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza; Kiba estava incomodado com algo, e única coisa em que Shino conseguia pensar que poderia ter deixado o amigo tão inquieto assim, era a conversa de ontem, sobre as revistas de conteúdo adulto. Não conseguiu se conter em provocá-lo um tiquinho mais.

— Dormiu comigo? - Shino, se virou para encarar Kiba e, embora não demonstrasse, se assustou com a palidez do amigo. – É só uma forma de falar. Quer dizer que você precisa cumprimentar a pessoa; dar bom dia. - diante o silêncio de Kiba, Shino resolveu manter um diálogo unilateral. – Se foi por ontem à noite…

— NÃO É! - Kiba gritou daquele seu jeito meio exaltado, arrancando um sorriso de Shino, deixando claro que estava tudo de volta ao normal.

Shino levou uma tigela de arroz com legumes acompanhada de lulas secas a mesa, e um pouco de chá. Ambos começaram a comer em silêncio.

— Shino… você conseguiu dormir bem? - Kiba iniciou a conversa.

— Sim e você?

— Eu acho que apaguei, nem vi nada que poderia ter acontecido durante a noite. - Kiba estreitou um pouco os olhos.

— Uhm, e o que poderia ter acontecido durante a noite?

— Não sei, talvez eu tenha caído da cama?

— Sério? Quando acordei você estava bem na beirada mesmo. - Shino recolheu suas tigelas as levando para a pia – E eu escutei um baque quando estava descendo as escadas.

Kiba passou a mão na cabeça e sentiu de novo ela latejar. Notou um pequeno galo. Tinha mesmo caído da cama, mas, não como ele havia pensado. Uma nova onda de vergonha tomou conta de si. Precisava parar de achar que Shino o estava perseguindo.

— A que horas eu vou te buscar? - Shino ficou olhando Kiba derrubar a comida ainda a caminho da boca. – Ainda vamos sair pra jantar, certo?

— Ah claro, vamos sim, deixa eu ver… - Kiba pensou se seria uma boa ideia ele e a mãe passarem na casa de Shino, ou seria mais adequado pegar Shino primeiro e só depois ir buscar sua mãe. Dai se lembrou de algo que talvez fosse até bem importante; nem a mãe e nem Shino sabiam que ambos seriam suas companhias para o jantar.

— Kiba.

— Oe, ainda não sei, Shino… à noite. - Kiba começou a comer rápido. – Depois te falo.

***

Shino esperou Kiba voltar a sua casa para poder sair. Achou mais seguro adiantar as coisas enquanto Kiba, como sempre, enrolava. Tinha dado uma boa olhada em seu guarda-roupa e acabou meio decepcionado com as opções disponíveis. Se levasse em consideração que o jantar seria com Kiba e que nada havia sido planejado antes, Shino optaria por um casaco menos formal de um tom mais escuro, uma calça social e sapatos de couro preto; seu melhor traje. Mas os anos ocupados com os treinamentos e a falta de companhia para sair, fizeram suas roupas serem duramente massacradas pelo tempo. Resultado: as mangas do casaco e as pernas da calça, curtas demais para passarem desapercebidas; sem contar no cheiro de animal morto que aquilo tinha.

Parou em frente a uma famosa Alfaiataria. Precisava de algo adequado, mas, duvidava muito que dispunha de dinheiro e tempo para encomendar qualquer coisa que pudesse ser usado ainda hoje. Ficou um tempão ali até se dar conta de que tinha companhia.

— Não acha que daríamos ótimos manequins, rapaz? - Tsume estava ali também, parada feito estátua observando a porta da loja.

— Eu não me importaria desde que ganhasse um bom terno. - Shino suspirou parecendo bastante frustrado.

Shino desistiu da compra e foi acompanhado por Tsume.

— Pra que precisa de um terno novo, Shino? - Tsume perguntou antes mesmo de pensar se a pergunta seria pertinente.

— Tenho… - Shino sentiu uma pontinha de culpa – … um encontro hoje a noite e queria passar uma boa impressão.

— Uhm, também precisava comprar alguma coisa para o Kiba e pra mim. Mas se um dos dois tiver que sair bem na foto, desconfio que não seria eu. Mas que tipo de encontro é esse? Não pode usar o que você já tem; você sempre anda bem-arrumado.

— É algo mais formal. Talvez eu dê um passo importante e gostaria de estar à altura do acontecimento.

— Me lembro de ter visto você vestido formalmente um tempo atrás.

— Alguns bons anos atrás; ainda estou crescendo.

— As roupas não cabem?

— Não sei, me parecem um pouco curtas.

— Posso… dar um palpite?

Shino sorriu em resposta. A mãe de Kiba era uma pessoa bem observadora e exigente. Confiava muito nela e sabia que a mulher daria o veredicto final de que ele estaria ferrado sem ter o que vestir naquela noite.

Assim que chegaram a casa de Shino, subiram até o quarto do rapaz. Shino achou engraçado como Tsume havia decorado todo o caminho e encontrou até mesmo seu quarto sem ajuda. Shino abriu a porta dando passagem para Tsume entrar. Shino a viu farejar o ar e se sentar na cama, o olhando com um jeito firme.

— O Kiba dormiu aqui essa noite?

— Sim. - Shino ignorou o fato de que Tsume olhou pra sua cama ao perguntar aquilo, até mesmo porque, se o garoto não voltava pra casa, só poderia estar ali; sempre foi assim.

Shino foi até o armário e pegou as vestes que já havia provado antes. Entrou no banheiro e depois de um tempo voltou ao quarto, onde Tsume continuava a farejar discretamente. Assim que Shino se aproximou, Tsume se levantou a foi até ele. Puxa daqui, desdobra de lá e nada da cara de Tsume melhorar.

— A coisa tá feia Shino. Caramba como você cresceu rapaz. - Tsume deu um daqueles famosos tapas que geralmente só Kiba ganhava. – Desculpe Shino, não vai dar pra usar, tá muito estranho.

— Sim eu percebi.

Tsume de repente pareceu eufórica. Mostrou os dentes sorridente e deu outro belo tapa em Shino.

— Tive uma ideia. Agora, você vem comigo, rapaz.

***

 

Assim como Tsume, Shino também conhecia muito bem a casa dos Inuzukas. Desde de pequeno vinha todos os dias brincar com Kiba e ficava tocado ao saber que logo, aquela velha amizade poderia se transformar em algo bem maior. Tentou manter seus pensamentos controlados para não despertar a curiosidade da matriarca.

Acompanhou Tsume e ficou curioso ao parar em uma porta diferente ao fundo do corredor, bem longe do quarto de Kiba, ao qual era o único que estava acostumado a frequentar. Ali era o quarto de Tsume.

Entrou pedindo licença ao convite da mulher.

O lugar era bem mais selvagem que o quarto de Kiba, que possuía um ar jovial e alegre. Ali era tudo um tanto escuro e pesado, mas, também, mais organizado e refinado. A mobília era pouquíssima, e havia um tapete de peles bem grosso que cobria quase todo o chão. A cama de casal, estava ainda desarrumada, mas, o que chamou a atenção de Shino, era que apenas o lado esquerdo parecia ter sido ocupado; o outro estava perfeitamente intacto e alinhado. Shino sentiu uma dorzinha no peito. Tsume parecia não ter superado, depois de anos, a morte do marido; quem diria de Hana.

— Aqui Shino. - a mulher colocou cuidadosamente um terno sobre a cama. Parecia simples, mas, bem bonito e escuro, como Shino gostava. Shino deduziu, pelo cuidado que Tsume dedicava a peça, que aquilo pertenceu a seu falecido marido; pai de Kiba.

— Eu não…

— Não me venha com essa, rapaz. - Tsume o cortou com severidade antes que Shino dissesse que não poderia aceitar algo importante assim. – Se existe alguém que tem o direito de usar isso é você, Shino, que já é praticamente da família. Shino sorriu demostrando mais felicidade que o normal. Pegou a roupa com todo o cuidado que ela merecia.

— Bom, vou sair e…

— Tsume-san, posso trocar no quarto do Kiba? - Shino se apressou, antes de ser deixado ali. Não se sentia à vontade no quarto da mãe de Kiba; parecia desrespeitoso demais.

— Oh, não precisa ficar com medo Shino pode trocar aqui mesmo, não tem problema.

— Não é que eu realmente me sentiria mais a vontade lá; desculpe por isso.

— Tudo bem então, mas, o Kiba tá lá, dormindo. - Tsume lhe lançou um olhar furtivo – Ele disse que não conseguiu dormir bem essa noite.

Shino ficou meio sem graça. Não queria que a mãe de Kiba pensasse que o garoto ficava desconfortável em sua casa. Pegou as roupas e foi até o quarto de Kiba.

Abriu a porta bem devagar para não acordar Kiba, que estava todo embolado embaixo dos cobertores. Fechou novamente a porta com o mesmo zelo que a abriu, colocou as roupas do pai de Kiba em cima de uma mesa ali e começou a se despir.

Kiba ouviu o som da porta se abrindo e depois fechando. Se remexeu incomodado, mas, sabia que sua mãe não respeitava muito bem seu sono durante o dia. Provavelmente veio guardar algo ali. Mas seu nariz dizia que algo estava errado. Sentiu um cheiro familiar no ar; um cheiro bem presente por sinal.

Era o cheiro de Shino.

Kiba girou devagar para o lado de deu de cara com uma silhueta que conhecia bem. Apesar da escuridão, era dia e dava pra ver perfeitamente que Shino estava…

Só com a roupa íntima.

Kiba sentou de uma vez na cama assustando Shino que paralisou prendendo a respiração. A mente de Kiba trabalhou mais rápido que o normal, e a única explicação para Shino estar ali, despido bem ao lado de sua cama, era… um sonho.

Kiba estava sonhando. “Isso que dá ficar falando de punhetas e fantasias sexuais quando você ainda não passa de um virjão.” foi o pensamento de Kiba que suspirou sentindo a tensão do momento. Mas aquilo era um sonho e nos sonhos você é inatingível. Com esse pensamento, Kiba prendeu o olhar no corpo de Shino, que parecia relaxar aos poucos. Se sentou deslizando os pés para fora da cama a fim de poder apreciar um pouco mais de perto. Não sentia atração pelo corpo masculino, e a única diferença entre ele e Shino era a cor da pele e a altura. Talvez Shino fosse um pouco mais forte também, e tivesse menso cicatrizes, e também tinha…

Um volume bem grande na parte inferior do corpo de Shino chamava bastante a atenção. Kiba sentiu o roso esquentar, e o maior problema é que não era bem só o rosto que estava ganhando alguns graus a mais.

— Kiba…

A voz o chamou; parecia meio embargada. Kiba não soube dizer se ela estava mole de prazer ou se o sono ainda o afetava. Sempre teve algumas dúvidas em relação a Shino. Por que o amigo nunca ficava com ninguém; por que Shino não gostava de falar sobre garotas com ele; por que Shino não tinha nenhuma revista de adulto, por que… Kiba achava que de alguma forma poderia ser a pessoa que preenchia as fantasias pervertidas de Shino…?

Kiba esticou a mão. Podia sentir uma onda de calor emanar do corpo de Shino, sua própria pele parecia arder. Estava a milímetros da intimidade do outro, iria tocá-lo e acabar com algumas de suas dúvidas.

— Shino. Já terminou, rapaz? - duas pancadinhas na porta fizeram Shino virar de uma vez, assustado. Kiba com um pulo, se enfiou embaixo das cobertas e fingiu que dormia de novo, embora, agora já soubesse que aquilo não era um sonho, e sim um pesadelo; um terrível e real pesadelo.

Shino se trocou na velocidade da luz e saiu fechando a porta. Kiba ainda pode ouvir ao longe a voz da mãe elogiando a forma como sebe se lá o que ficava ótimo em Shino. As vozes foram se afastando e Kiba limpou algumas lágrimas que escorria do seu rosto.

Lágrimas de vergonha.


	5. O Encontro.

Quando o relógio marcou sete horas, Kiba finalmente decidiu que era hora de buscar Shino. Passou a tarde toda colocando as ideias no lugar e chegou a uma óbvia conclusão; tinha mesmo que parar de implicar com Shino e ficar acusando o amigo de ser um grande pervertido.

Depois que a mãe explicou que Shino veio apenas por insistência dela para experimentar uma roupa, da qual não entraram em detalhes, Kiba acabou rindo de si mesmo por ser tão exaltado. Chegou a pensar que Shino o estava perseguindo até mesmo em sonhos. Acabou pedindo desculpas ao amigo, que foi detido por Tsume até a hora do almoço. Shino sorriu sem jeito, aceitando as desculpas de Kiba, até mesmo porque Shino sabia que nada aconteceria entre eles, lá, no quarto de Kiba. Estava na casa do amigo e Tsume não toleraria tamanha falta de respeito embaixo do seu teto.

Ninguém tocou no assunto do jantar. Tsume desconhecia a companhia do filho e, por algum motivo, não quis falar nada sobre isso durante o almoço. Shino imaginou que Kiba não quisesse contar pra mãe que eles teriam um encontro mais tarde, coisa que Shino até agradeceu internamente; seria muito constrangedor. Quanto a Kiba, só voltou a relaxar. Mais a noite faria uma surpresa para a mãe, levando Shino para completar a festa e todo mundo ficaria feliz.

Tsume resolveu ir na frente. A mulher não tinha paciência para suportar a lerdeza do filho, além disso, disse que precisava investigar o território primeiro. Deixou a roupa do filho arrumada e uma tonelada de recomendações, muitas das quais, Kiba tinha certeza de que nem eram necessárias. Kiba riu, mas, deu graças, pois assim, poderia buscar Shino em casa tranquilamente.

Kiba se surpreendeu em como conseguiu se virar sozinho. Ainda não entendia por que a mãe o perturbava tanto e insistia em vesti-lo, sempre que tinham que ir a algum lugar importante; “coisa de mães” ele pensava.

Assim que chegou a casa de Shino, já encontrou o rapaz sentado próximo a porta da frente. Os passos de Kiba se tornaram lentos conforme foi se aproximando de Shino, que se levantou vindo ao seu encontro.

Shino estava completamente diferente. Usava um casaco azul-marinho bem alinhado com uma calça em um tom meio bege e uma camisa azul bem clarinha por baixo. Os cabelos, cuidadosamente penteados, embora, ainda estivessem bem rebeldes. Mas, o que chamou a atenção de Kiba nem foi o fato de que o amigo estava sem seu habitual óculos escuros e sim sua vestimenta; Kiba sentiu um cheiro familiar naquela roupa.

— Está atrasado. - Shino falou sem muita seriedade, mas, pareceu não ser ouvido. Kiba continuava olhando para as vestes de Shino como se elas mordessem.

— Essa roupa… - Kiba passou a mão sobre um dos botões do terno.

— Era do seu pai. - os olhos de Kiba se arregalaram e Shino não soube dizer qual seria o sentimento de Kiba agora. – Desculpe… eu posso tirar se você se sentir desconfortável com isso.

— Que isso Shino, ficou louco? - Kiba se afastou ainda emocionado – Minha mãe te mata se fizer uma desfeita dessas. Além disso, ficou ótimo; parece que foi feito para você. Vai ser a atração do jantar.

“Minha mãe te mata. Vai ser a atração do jantar”… Shino chegou a uma desconfortável conclusão.

— Kiba, por acaso o nosso encontro seria um daqueles famosos jantares na casa da senhora Mebuki; aqueles que a sua mãe sempre costuma recusar?

— Costumava. - Kiba corrigiu já se sentindo bem mais aliviado por Shino ter chegado aquela conclusão sem ele ter que explicar nada. – Agora que eu tenho companhia, ela finalmente aceitou o convite, legal, né.

— Companhia… eu? - Shino sentiu um calorzinho gostoso no peito quando Kiba se referiu a ele daquele jeito. Shino sabia muito bem como Mebuki via as companhias dos filhos de suas amigas. – Tem certeza, Kiba?

— Claro Shino! Quando minha mãe falou sobre o convite, pensei em você na hora.

— Kiba… - Shino se aproximou de uma vez. Levou ambas as mãos ao colarinho da camisa de Kiba puxando-o em sua direção. Deslizou as mãos para a parte de trás do pescoço de Kiba fazendo o garoto tremer um pouco. Kiba odiava olhar para Shino assim, diretamente, sem os óculos. Sentia-se sendo devorado pelos olhos de Shino. Shino desabotoou um botão da camisa fazendo a cara de Kiba ficar tão vermelha quanto a marca do clã Inuzuka. – Seu colarinho; estava desalinhado. - Shino voltou a se afastar observando a recente melhoria. – O que foi?

— Na… nada. Besta! - Kiba tratou logo de ir andando, sendo prontamente seguido por Shino que voltou a colocar os óculos escuros.

***

O queixo de Tsume se deslocou um pouco quando Kiba e Shino se aproximaram.

— Yo, mãe!

— Não fala assim com a sua mãe, moleque. - Tsume aproveitou para dar um cascudo daqueles em Kiba. Nem tanto pela forma como o filho se dirigiu a ela mas sim, pela companhia do garoto.

Tsume mal conseguia disfarçar o susto que levou ao ver Kiba acompanhado de Shino. A mulher ficou caçando uma possível terceira pessoa ali, coisa que não passou tão desapercebido por Shino.

— Algum problema, Tsume-sama?

A voz grossa com aquele leve tom de desconfiança, deixou Tsume um pouco sem reação. Olhou para Shino e tinha certeza que podia ver a suspeita através dos óculos escuros do rapaz. Olhou para Kiba, que farejava o ar, provavelmente tentando adivinhar o cardápio da noite, alheio a toda a situação desconfortante que ele mesmo causara.

Tsume olhou o relógio. Tarde demais para tentar explicar tudo, principalmente para Kiba, que levaria mais tempo ainda para assimilar as coisas.

— Então, vamos entrar? - a mulher empurrou Kiba para dentro. Quando Shino também passou por ela, Tsume colocou a mão em seu ombro. – Conto com você, Shino.

Shino não disse nada, apenas seguiu atrás de Kiba. Tsume também não esperava uma resposta, e nem precisava. A mulher tinha certeza de que Shino se sairia bem em qualquer situação, por mais inusitada que fosse.

Quando os três finalmente entraram, se tornaram o centro das atenções.

Ino Yamanaka estava sentada com sua mãe, e, ao seu lado, Sai, que parecia uma estátua de cera. Bem próximos à família Yamanaka, Hiashi Hyuuga, que, obviamente, acompanhava Hinata, olhava feio para todo mundo, principalmente para o acompanhante da filha, sentado ao seu lado, todo esparramado na cadeira. Mebuki Haruno, a anfitriã, se encontrava bem próxima a eles no círculo, e estava sozinha, guardando mais dois lugares. Bem lá no fundão, quase oculto nas sombras, a madrasta de Shikamaru sorria para os recém-chegados, acompanhada apenas do jovem Nara, que parecia tirar um cochilo.

Kiba observou todos ali e colocou a mão no queixo, parecendo pensar em algo.

— Mãe. - Tsume engoliu um pouco de saliva. – Eu queria fazer uma pergunta. - a mulher olhou para Shino em busca de algum apoio, mas o rapaz só riu de leve. – A que horas vão servir a janta?

Apesar do alívio, Tsume, mais uma vez, deu um belo cascudo no filho pelo tremendo susto, arrancando alguns risinhos debochados de Ino e Naruto.

— Tenha educação moleque. Vai cumprimentar todos antes de ficar pensando em comida.

— Vem, Kiba. Primeiro a dona da casa. - Shino guiou Kiba até Mebuki, que se levantou toda pomposa para abraçar os dois garotos.

Tsume soltou todo o ar aliviada. Era bom respirar bastante antes do próximo susto, que com certeza, não demoraria a chegar.


End file.
